


New Heroes

by sarahsharpe1231



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahsharpe1231/pseuds/sarahsharpe1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry comes back from the Speed Force to find that two new speedsters were born in the explosion. (Set toward the end of 2x21. Will end up being either one long multi-chapter or a series of one-shots.)</p><p>Title taken from a quote Wally said on Young Justice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> After 2x20 aired, a MILLION QuickWest fic ideas started running through my head. I finally decided that I just needed to sit down and type one out already before 2x21 aired.
> 
> In this fic, Wally found out that Barry's The Flash while he was in the Speed Force because if Joe and Iris try to make up some random excuse as to why Barry disappeared, I will personally slap them in the face. I also had him find out that Jesse, Harry, and Zoom are from Earth-2 for plot reasons. :P And do NOT ask me how they ended up bringing Barry back. I'll leave that to the show. Just left it ambiguous here. Important thing is he's back.
> 
> It's funny. After watching "Back to Normal" AND "Rupture"...I realized how much I DON'T miss Caitlin on Team Flash. (PLEASE DON'T HATE ME.) I don't know. I feel like her absence isn't catastrophic...aside from the fact that she's kidnapped by a sociopath who's in love with her. So, the point is, I don't know how much I'm going to bring up Caitlin. I might even leave her out of this entirely. If you want to see me write about Caitlin, head over to my fic "Return to Earth-2" which I PROMISE to update once I get home from school!
> 
> Right! I was going somewhere else with that: I freaking LOVE Iris and Cisco together and I'm SO here for them being the constantly annoyed/insanely overprotective aunt and uncle of Jesse and Wally. (If you watch Teen Wolf, think Stiles' relationship with Liam.)
> 
> And that's about it! Enjoy...whatever this ends up being! :D

“You guys are _what_?!?” Barry asked as he stormed into the cortex, Iris and Cisco tailing right behind him.

“Oh, I take it you told him,” Jesse said, looking at Cisco and Iris.

“Welcome back, Barry,” Wally said with a smile on his face.

“How…how did this happen?” Barry asked, searching for words. “You guys were in the Time Vault when the explosion went off, right?”

“Not exactly,” Jesse said with a small laugh.

“These two smart-alecks figured out they could hot-wire the door open,” Iris said, raising an eyebrow at Wally and Jesse.

“We found them unconscious next to the elevator,” Cisco said.

“They’re okay, right?” Barry asked Cisco. “All their vitals are fine?”

“Yeah, it’s the first thing we checked,” Cisco answered. “They mirror your’s—exactly.”

Barry breathed a sigh of relief.

“Barry, what are you so worried about?” Wally asked, stepping toward him. “This is a good thing. We can help you stop Zoom.”

“Oh, you guys are going nowhere near Zoom,” Barry said with a deadly serious look in his eye.

“Wait, you’re not gonna let us help you defeat the guy that kidnapped all three of us?” Jesse asked. “Barry, I watched Zoom terrorize my world for two whole years before I even met you. If I now have the ability to stop him, I’m gonna do it. This needs to end, once and for all. Zoom’s taken enough—from all of us.”

“Jesse, I appreciate that but I’ve been a speedster for way longer than both of you combined and I haven’t even gotten close to defeating him,” Barry said. “You know what happened before we went to your Earth? Zoom snapped my spine and left me paralyzed for a week. And if he doesn’t physically injure you _or_ kill you, he’s going to use your dad _or_ Joe _or_ Iris _against_ you and force you to do what he says. It’s what he did to me when he kidnapped you, Wally. I’m…I’m not going to let _any_ of those things happen to you two. You're staying here. End of discussion.”

And with that, Barry sped off leaving the two speedsters in the cortex facing Iris and Cisco.

“You know we could just…speed out of here, right?” Wally said, breaking the silence.

“You could…but we’re not letting that happen,” Cisco said, pulling his phone out of his pocket and tapping on the screen.

Wally and Jesse watched as all the doorways in the cortex momentarily glowed orange.

“What was that?” Jesse asked.

“That,” Cisco said, “is a force field I created over a year ago when we needed a way to trap the Reverse Flash. Fun fact about these babies: they’re not exactly fans of the Speed Force.”

“I asked Cisco to install it in all the doorways on this level when you two were taking your little nap,” Iris said.

“So first we're trapped in the Time Vault and now we’re trapped in here?” Jesse asked. “When a monster like Zoom is out there killing people every second? You guys are making a mistake. You’re gonna need all the help you can get.”

“Not at the risk of losing you two,” Iris said. “We’ll put down the field when Barry comes back but for now, you’re staying put.”

Iris and Cisco started to leave.

“Wait, where are you guys going?” Wally asked.

“That’s for us to know and you two to find out,” Cisco said.

Iris and Cisco turned and left.

“Great,” Wally said. “First day with superpowers and we’re already grounded.”

Jesse crossed her arms and immediately started thinking of a way for them to escape.


End file.
